


我生命中最重要的一天

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo
Summary: 轻微abo设定





	我生命中最重要的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微abo设定

巴里斯从未对埃伦斯坦小姐有过邪念，现实却对他开了个天大的玩笑。此刻埃伦斯坦小姐如瀑布般的金色长发披散在床上，酒红色的长裙因为刚才的扭打凌乱不堪，面色潮红，身体不住发抖。  
“巴里斯先生……”妩媚的声音将诱惑送入耳中，远比女神的呼唤更吸引人。少女的身躯因为不熟悉的感觉有些扭曲，她下意识将身体攀上巴里斯的手臂：“求您……救我……”  
今夜，司法女神将因为失职失去她在凡瑟尔最忠诚的信徒。  
时间倒回半小时前，那时玛格达正在萨坎家僻静的走廊上听某个不知名小国王子的告白。她并没有关心王子说了些什么，思绪早就飘到宴会厅旁的阳台上，手指缠绕发丝，而后放下。  
这是她和巴里斯·萨坎互相装看不见的十天，贵族圈已经在传出“萨坎家不再支持埃伦斯坦家”的谣言。谁又能想到他们吵架的理由和面前这个喋喋不休的人有关？  
玛格达有些后悔，她当时不该和巴里斯吵架。和这个没用的男人见面完全是浪费时间。可能也不怪他，和巴里斯一比，大多数人都很没用。说起来她连这位王子的名字都没记住。玛格达放弃撩拨头发，改为整理衣服。反正过了今晚，他们就不会见面了。  
玛格达努力控制不让视线移向宴会厅。巴里斯现在会不会在找她？她不确定，她的恋人有时候固执得可怕，这十天里他们故意选择对方会参加的舞会，却从不接触。她肯定今天她入场后巴里斯的目光一直停留在她身上，直到她和这位王子离开宴会厅。  
王子突然单膝跪下，把玛格达吓了一跳，倒也成功将她的注意力拉了回来：“埃伦斯坦小姐，请您嫁给我吧，看到您的第一眼我就是你的俘虏了！”  
无聊。玛格达想。他们相识不超过十天，相处仅限于几场舞会，这么草率就求婚，真是比巴里斯低了不知道多少个段位。她刚想开口拒绝，却被对方抢了先：“埃伦斯坦小姐是想拒绝我吧……”王子的表情变了一变，掏出一个装有液体瓶子，玛格达下意识往后退，还是没躲过被淋了一身。  
“我早就看上你了。”玛格达感觉体温在升高，四肢发软，她跌撞着逃离，王子慢悠悠的跟着，像捕猎的猎手：“来之前我就调查过，你可是omega。那是诱情剂，只要药效上来了你就任我摆布了。”  
趁着还能正常思考，玛格达沿着最短线路逃向宴会厅。她能明显感觉到自己身上正逐渐散发出玫瑰的香气。“该死。”忍不住咒骂，她手忙脚乱的掏出一瓶药剂喝下，而后把黄金的头饰握在手中。如果没法在完全生效前逃走的话……她不敢想下去。  
平时大概要十多分钟的路程现在如此漫长，玛格达感觉到力气在逐渐流失，最终只能借着围栏往前走，还好她已经逃到了宴会厅外的绿地旁，只要穿过楼梯……可惜双腿已经支撑不住身体，一个踉跄跪在地上。  
魔鬼的脚步声逐渐靠近：“你看看你，何必逃跑呢？虽然我是——用你们都话来说是beta，可我也是能让发情的你怀孕的。只要你乖乖嫁给我，哪还用这么受折磨？”他伸手抚摸玛格达脸颊，被狠狠甩开：“哈，身上很难受吧？很快就舒服了——”手从衣服缝隙伸入，玛格达借力把头饰狠狠的砸在王子脸上。  
尖锐的边缘划伤皮肤，王子发出怒吼，扑向玛格达。受药效的影响，玛格达的反抗很无力。酒红色衣服变得凌乱，编织好的金色长发也松散开，眼泪流出眼眶，玛格达在心里默念恋人的名字。像是回应一样，黑色的身影终于出现，将玛格达解救出来。  
“巴里斯……”忍耐已久的情绪终于能宣泄出来，玛格达不顾周围在巴里斯怀中哭泣。巴里斯简单交代仆人几句，横抱起玛格达离开。只留下混杂着书本气息的玫瑰香味在现场。  
该死，他要忍耐不住了。  
在诱情剂的催化下，玛格达逐渐意志模糊，急切得想解开恋人的衣服，触碰肌肤。只可惜今夜巴里斯穿的不是平时的法务制服，而是专门为了舞会准备的礼服，一大特色就是难脱。玛格达试了几次也只是让领口的装饰变得凌乱，她发出不满，埋在巴里斯脖颈处吸啄。本身在激动和信息素的双重干扰下巴里斯的脑子就不复平时的冷静，柔软的触感更是将他拉入深渊。赶在理智断弦的前一刻，他把玛格达放在自己的床上。皮肤接触到布料时玛格达发出不满的哼唧，就像是被主人从母亲身边抱走的奶猫一样。  
“巴里斯先生……”巴里斯分不清恋人是如往常一样撒娇还是无意识呢喃，玛格达拉住巴里斯手臂，将恋人拉近，用牙齿褪下手套，引领向欲望中心：“救救我……好难受……”自腺体散发出的玫瑰香气同样也诱惑着他，吸引他完成两人间亲密关系的最后一步。  
理智是在指尖感受到花园的湿润时断掉的，巴里斯单手解开腰带，有些慌乱，硕大的欲望弹出束缚，急切得寻找进攻目标。玛格达单手握住灼热，前后戏弄：“部长大人……我有罪……求您惩罚我……”另一只手撩开长裙，褪下遮挡，发出无声的邀请。  
巴里斯发出无意义的叹息声，他这调皮的恋人这种时候还不忘戏弄他：“恐怕我们是共犯，埃伦斯坦小姐。”双手握紧恋人的蜂腰，巴里斯俯身贴近玛格达耳垂，轻轻舔舐：“还请您告诉我下一步该怎么做……”湿热的气息填满了几毫米的距离，他感觉到身下的躯体明显一颤，还有少女不满的嘟囔声。  
玛格达引领入侵者找到入口，在最后阶段却退缩了，耍赖般松开手。巴里斯轻轻叹气，主动挺进。初被造访的地方传来异样的感觉，玛格达下意识攀上巴里斯。“疼……”她小声抱怨，双腿却配合得张开。玫瑰的香气熏的她头昏昏沉沉的，除了抓紧男人外没有别的想法。  
巴里斯亲吻恋人额头，当做安慰，下身的动作并没有放慢。欲望完全被包裹时，他不由的发出赞叹的喘息，不等恋人适应，他便开始小幅度挺进。一开始玛格达还能压抑住呻吟，很快她便感觉到体内的肉刃转变了进攻方式，快感伴随着疼痛席卷全身，直到敏感点被击中，发出妩媚的声音。察觉到了异样，巴里斯着重攻击那处，玛格达此刻才察觉情事中的恋人也是一头雄性猛兽，她不再压抑，随着恋人的冲撞发出破碎的娇啼。她感觉到身体深处有什么正在开启，期待被侵入者填满。“巴里斯……”她一遍又一遍呢喃恋人的名字，像是要铭刻在心脏深处一样。  
男人粗重的喘息喷撒在脖颈处，下身的冲撞力度逐渐失控，纸张的气息包裹着她。生理性的泪水流下，玛格达急切得吻上巴里斯的唇。氤氲着水汽的蓝眼睛此刻就像海洋，平静之下掩盖着波涛。“求你……”她在渴求，不论是身体还是心。巴里斯碧色双眼一沉，锁住腰肢的手用力，以最大力度挺进，直至将精华释放在深处。  
液体的温度略低于体温，却好像灼伤了甬道，玛格达感觉到身体正在吸收外来的体液。“呜……”本能催促她发出邀请，她伸手触碰还未抽离的凶器：“不够……”  
巴里斯却像没听到一样退了出去：“不行，玛格达。”他的吻落在浅金色的发丝上，像是安慰哭闹的孩子：“我没有力气了，毕竟——”  
“毕竟您和我母亲是同一辈的人。”玛格达主动接过话。她撑起身，扯过巴里斯的领带，泄愤一般献上唇。  
巴里斯乐于看到恋人主动的样子。很快掌握主动权，唇舌顺着肌肤线条向下，轻咬玛格达锁骨，感受玛格达吞咽口水的起伏。  
“你就是混蛋。”玛格达一边抱怨，一边动手解开巴里斯衬衫，“下次再听到有人说你不像萨坎，我一定要让他闭嘴。”纤细的手指描摹爱人紧致的肌肉线条，玛格达感觉玫瑰香气更浓了。  
冰凉的手指像是施了魔法一样四处点火。巴里斯主动调整姿势，好让玛格达跪坐在怀中：“不会给你机会的，除了你没人见过这样的我。”宽大的手掌探入衣摆，轻握胸部，仔细揉捏，掌心的温度烫得玛格达发出娇喘，“身为萨坎的我。”  
玛格达放弃抵抗，全身心感受恋人的爱抚，巴里斯身上散发出的纸张气息突破玫瑰色的屏障撩拨心弦。胸部被侵犯，下身处还有利剑若有若无的试探，她觉得自己要疯了。腰一软趴在巴里斯胸膛，纸张味搅得大脑也混沌起来。  
“巴里斯……”她发出甜腻的求饶声，可惜法务部长摆出了平时严肃的外表，在绿色眼睛中看不到希望，她轻咬男人胸前的凸起，作为抱怨“你是星辰大陆上最混蛋的萨坎。”而后稍稍起身，扶住性器再次造访桃源。察觉到巴里斯灼热的视线，玛格达本就微红的脸颊更红了。  
他肯定在看……这么想着入口更湿润了。  
花园再次接纳闯入者，交合的两人不由自主发出喘息。相贴的身体没有缝隙，玛格达仔细感受巴里斯的体温。温存了一会，她拉着男人的手放在腹部。  
“现在我该怎么办？”她就像是好学的孩童一样发问，双眼既纯真又暗含狡黠。“乖孩子要学会主动学习。”语毕，巴里斯故意狠狠顶撞了下，满意得听到一声娇嗲。收回玩心，玛格达主动前后摆动腰肢，很快就找到了适合的节奏，嘴角溢出呻吟。  
手掌贴合处能感受到自己性器的进攻，巴里斯用另一只手抚弄柔软乳房的尖端，配合着娇媚的喘息，下体又肿胀了些。  
“……标记……？”努力压抑感本能，可也只能吐出这一个词，看着游刃有余的巴里斯，玛格达用力咬住眼前的锁骨，舔走溢出的血珠。  
“还没到时候……”轻吻额头，巴里斯也主动加入战局。  
主动进攻加上身体的重量，玛格达感觉到身体更深处都被入侵，很快就沉沦在巴里斯掀起的欲海中，双臂紧紧攀附男人身躯，就像溺水者抓进最后的求生木板一样。突然大脑一片空白，她发出高亢的叫声，身体抽搐，交合处好像有液体喷出，瘫软在巴里斯身上，大口呼吸。还没反应过来就被巴里斯摆成跪姿，性器对准穴口。  
“这是你最期待的吧……”低沉的男声充斥着欲望，引得玛格达浑身烧起来，将身体完全交给本能。  
有了前两次的经验，这次巴里斯选择缓慢进入，就像是要通过性器描摹每一处肌肤一样，上半身配合深入程度慢慢贴近身下人后背，却在玛格达刚能感受到他体温的地方停住，手指探入玛格达口腔，搅动香舌。  
待性器完全进入甬道，巴里斯停了下来，粗重的鼻息扑向玛格达脖子。手指模仿性器一样前后抽动，津液沾染了手指，逃离了口腔。  
玛格达喉咙处发出不成词句的声音，分不清是抱怨还是呻吟。“告诉我，你想要什么？”巴里斯故意埋在玛格达后颈处发问，贪婪得吸取玫瑰香气。  
在手指的干扰下玛格达无法吐露心声。这也着实难为她，浓密的纸张气息早就夺走她的神智，相连处的充实感也在敲打理智，加上爱人的手不停在身上游走，间或揉捏乳房。她觉得自己要疯了。残存的神智指引她取出口中异物，扭头索取亲吻。  
“要我……”淑女的矜持让她说不出更为羞耻的话语，不过从下体处传来的快感来看，这也足够了。她把全部精力都放在享受快感上，全身心沉沦其中。  
巴里斯缓慢的抽动着，少女的吟哦让他心情大好。逐渐加大力度、改变频率，满意的听到玛格达变调的呻吟。  
“巴里斯……巴里斯……”玛格达不断恳求着，缺一点她就能到达顶端，男人却坏心的不给她最后一击。  
“真是坏孩子。”巴里斯感觉自己也快要坚持不住，索性以最大力度开始侵入，一手大力揉捏胸部，另一手揉搓花园前端，“就这么想要吗？”舌头轻舔散发玫瑰香气的腺体。玛格达的声音已经控制不住，眼泪也不断从眼角溢出。  
介于女孩与女人间的躯体何时受过这等刺激，玛格达的四肢已经坚持不住，若不是巴里斯拉着她早就瘫软在床上。突然她感觉到体内的凶器变得更大，根部逐渐凸起，直至卡在甬道里。她扭头，惊慌的蓝眼睛对上充满欲望的绿眸，还没等发问就被吻住。  
巴里斯的动作可以称得上粗暴。“会有点疼。”言语已经起不到安慰作用，紧致的快感通过硬结传来。玛格达感觉硬结随着抽插刮搔内壁，快感伴随着疼痛传入大脑，她控制不住发出哭喊。哭腔扯断巴里斯最后一丝理智，数十下凶猛抽插后顶住渴求的入口，将标记的种子射入渴求的身体。  
回过神后巴里斯赶忙退出他迷恋的身体，抽离瞬间玛格达还发出呻吟，害的他感觉血液又流向下体。玛格达双眼迷离，明显还没回过神，巴里斯安抚性亲了亲她额头，帮她褪下早已湿透的衣服。光洁的躯体展露在床上，注意到胸部时巴里斯眼神暗了一暗——那里因为他变得有些青紫。  
略凉的空气接触皮肤，玛格达发出无意识的呻吟，终于算是找回了神智。她勉强撑起身，亲吻巴里斯：“我还以为我要死了……”她拉过男人的手，覆在肚子上，意味很明显。  
抱起玛格达，巴里斯走向屋内的浴室，轻轻放入水中：“还不行——”手指轻轻探入花园，打算将液体清理出来。玛格达发出难耐的喘息，伸手阻止手指抽离：“亲爱的……”她故意用私下里的亲密称呼，撒娇似的望向巴里斯：“你明知道只要你开口我是不会拒绝的……”另一只手覆在刚刚在体内肆虐的凶器上。她注意到男人的喉结因吞咽而抖动，吻了上去：“你不觉得现在是多一个萨坎的最佳时机吗？”  
巴里斯叹了口气，褪下身上最后的遮蔽，迈入浴缸：“我得把你列入违禁物清单，玛格达。不把你锁在身边只会让我心神不宁。”  
玛格达发出笑声，主动配合献上身体。  
“我爱你，巴里斯。”玛格达紧紧拥住巴里斯，仔细感受男人带来的欲火。  
“我更爱你，玛格达。”以吻封唇，不大的房间里只有交缠的恋人。


End file.
